1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a package for medical devices, and more particularly, to a package including a first cavity for receiving a medical device, a first closure for sealing the medical device within the first cavity, the first closure including a sealed portal defined therein and a second closure positioned adjacent the first closure, the second closure surrounding the portal.
2. Background of Related Art
Combination medical devices, i.e., medical devices coated with drugs or other bioactive agents, have become more prevalent commercially in recent years. There are many of these combination medical devices known to those skilled in the art. Many of these devices require specialized coatings to facilitate both bioactive agent elution and, more importantly, maintain or enhance the core functionality of the medical device. For example, a suture containing an antimicrobial coating must be able to facilitate the elution of the antimicrobial agent in the coating and also maintain a certain tensile strength, handling ability, knot-tying ability, and degradation rate to ensure the coated suture remains functional as a wound closure device.
Further, with the selection of a new coating, drug or any combination of medical devices comes the challenge of marrying the selected agents with a coating or medical device that can accommodate both technical requirements described above, as well as the manufacturing, sterilizing, and transporting processes involved in producing such products. This often requires the design of new coating polymers, which are specialized to be compatible with a specific agent, as well as new coating, manufacturing, sterilizing and transporting processes. In addition, designing these new coatings and processes creates the added pressures of possibly impacting the shelf-life of the device as well as the end-use of the combination medical device in a negative manner.
Also, medical professionals are limited to using the combination medical device in the dosage and strength produced, without flexibility to alter the product as needed for their respective patients.
Therefore, the present disclosure describes a package for a medical device aimed at simplifying the design and application of combination medical device coatings to provide the following benefits: the ability to choose any bioactive or non-bioactive agent necessary for the individual patient without having to change existing products or manufacturing process; sensitive agents can be delivered without compromising standard shelf or transport conditions; the ability to later combine a specific medical device with agents that were unable to tolerate the required sterilization process for that specific device, under sterile conditions; the medical professional has greater control over product selection; and longer shelf-life of products due to more stable format.